Psychic Shield
The power to be immune against psychic attacks. A psychic equivalent to Invulnerability. Opposite to Mental Shield Penetration. Not to be confused with Psychic Shadow. Also Called *Mental Block/Blocking/Invulnerability/Immunity/Shield/Shielding *Mind Block/Blocking/Invulnerability/Immunity/Shield/Shielding *Occlumency *Perspicuity *Psionic Block/Blocking/Invulnerability/Immunity/Shield/Shielding *Psychic Block/Blocking/Invulnerability/Immunity/Shielding *Telepathic Block/Blocking/Invulnerability/Immunity/Shield/Shielding Capabilities The user is immune or highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded. Applications *Immunity to mental intrusion. *Illusion Awareness Techniques *''"Anamnesis": to resist or withstand Memory Manipulation. *"Compulsion Immunity": to withstand abilities that compel the user to perform an action *"Empathic Shield": to resist or withstand Emotion Manipulation. *"Mental Shield Creation": to create a psychic shield on others. *"Psionic Shield": to protect oneself or others from psychic penetration. *"Seduction Immunity": to withstand seductive love, lust and sex-based abilities. Associations *Control Negation *Imperceptibility *Mental Manipulation *Psychic Shadow *Reflective Immutability *Psychic version of Tracking Evasion Limitations *Powerful opponents may still be able to affect the user to some extent. *Shield may have to be consciously activated. *Mental Shield Penetration may be able to penetrate the shield. *Doesn't work against physical abilities and/or actual attacks. *May require mental discipline and focus to prevent external penetration. Known Users Known Objects *Metebelis Crystal (Doctor Who) *Magneto's Helmet (Marvel) Gallery Buffy Vampire Mindread.jpg|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) unsuccessfully attempts to read Angel's mind. File:Moon Knight.jpg|Due to his split personality, Moon Knight (Marvel Comics) is resistant to psychic powers and attacks. File:Gene MGS.jpg|Gene's (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) mental shielding is so powerful that not even his psychic henchman, Ursula, can read his mind. Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|The darkness in Fanoxean's (The Young Guardians) mind is so great that it renders him immune to all forms of telepathic assault. Daphne-infobox.png|Daphne Powell (No Ordinary Family) JJ-infobox.png|JJ Powell (No Ordinary Family) can resist his sister's "Telepathic Push" due to his brain functioning more powerfully. 300px-Magneto.jpg|Magneto (Marvel) has trained himself extensively to resist telepathy, and the effect is enhanced by his helmet. The batman.jpg|Thanks to his strong will, Batman (DC) is resistant to mind control. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) was able to block out Psycho Mantis' mind-reading ability. File:Psychic-shield-bella-twilight.png|Bella Cullen (Twilight Saga) projects her psychic shield to block psychic attacks. SS-DH2-Official-Wallpaper-severus-snape-23388300-1680-1050.jpg|Severus Snape, Occlumens (Harry Potter). Preus.JPG|Preus's (DC Comics) breastplate both protects him from telepathic penetration and allows him to eavesdrop on telepathic conversations. Reedr.jpg|Due to what he describes as an "elastic consciousness," mind control is rarely effective on Mister Fantastic (Marvel Comics) and even when it is, it wears off more quickly than on a normal person. Superman -204.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is protected from telepathic penetration by a series of psychic blocks. Blaire Vherestorm.png|Blaire Vherestorm (Stupid Mario Brothers) is able to block Ness' telepathy. George Ben 10.jpg|Thanks in part due to his suit of armor, Sir George (Ben 10) is immune to mind control. Demon_inuyasha_.jpg|In his full demon form, Inuyasha's (InuYasha) mind is consumed with nothing but anger and primitive bloodlust, rendering him immune to telepathic probing. DK Hypnosis Fail.jpg|Kalimba of the Tiki Tak Tribe (Donkey Kong Country Returns) fails to hypnotize Donkey Kong. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Science Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers